


Party Privilege

by getdownkyh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh
Summary: You dropped your body on the couch with a huff and downed the last of your drink. Being at a party is fun but you were starting to feel slightly overwhelmed.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Party Privilege

You dropped your body on the couch with a huff and downed the last of your drink. Being at a party is fun but you were starting to feel slightly overwhelmed. You sat and looked around the room, you see your roommate making out with a girl as a penalty of losing a game, (though it didn’t look much like a penalty since the both of them seemed to be enjoying it). You saw Jae, host of the party, now hosting a blindfolded dart game at one corner of the room.

You took an interest in watching the dart game, or rather the person throwing the darts now. Jet black hair, leather jacket framing his wide shoulders. He threw the dart, it landed on a 4 but Jae fake-cheered him on anyway and you laughed at his antics.

Black haired-boy took off his blindfold and gave Jae a hug, and that was when you made eye contact with each other.

Fox-like eyes staring into yours- your breath hitched for a second.

He whispered something into Jae’s ears, not breaking eye contact with you. Jae then looked at you, grinned and waved and then turned back towards his friend, patting his back and giving him a slight push.

You looked at your empty cup, gave yourself a shrug and stood up, walking to the kitchen. He followed you.

You looked at the jars of colorful drinks in front of you, deciding on which drink to get when he appeared, standing next to you he spoke, “May I?”

You looked at him for an explanation and he smiled at you, a small dimple appearing on his cheek, “I make a mean party cocktail, it tastes better then any of these drinks Jae made, trust me.”

You laughed at him, amused, “Sure.”

You pushed yourself up on the countertop and sat there, while he went to the fridge and started taking out some bottles, “Don’t worry, I’m allowed to go through his stuffs. Bestfriends privilege.”

“Right..”

He poured a concoction of drinks into your cup and handed it to you, “And me making drinks for you, is a party crush privilege.”

He wasn’t lying when he said he makes great cocktails and he was looking at you smugly as you downed the drink, “Younghyun, business admin. I asked Jae to give me your name but he told me I should have balls big enough to ask you myself.”

You held your hand out and traced the buttons on his jacket, your fingers moving upwards in a cautious speed, “And what do you need my name for?”

He walked closer to you, “I will ask you to play beer pong with me and then fake losing so we’d have to make out.”

You laughed and tugged at the lapel of his jacket slightly and he stumbled forward, “We don’t have to play any game to make out.”

Younghyun gently placed his hands on the countertop, trapping you, his eyes never leaving yours in search for any hesitation or rejection. You leaned down and kissed him, your arms lazily wrapping around his neck. Younghyun kissed you like he was a hungry man, his lips pushing and nibbling on yours, barely giving you the room to dominate the kiss. When your mouth opened to gasp for air, he was quick to insert his tongue to taste you. His hands that were next to you are now on your thighs, rubbing circles on your thighs in a speed so slow, so contrasting to the way he was kissing you. Your head felt dizzy.

Younghyun broke the kiss first, and you instinctively leaned into him, your foreheads meeting. “Why did you stop?” You asked between ragged breathing.

He pushed a strand of hair behind your ear “Someone’s coming,” he smoothed out your skirt that rode up over your thighs, “I don’t want them to see you in an uncompromising position.”

You felt yourself blushing as he gently pulled you down from the countertop and took your hand in his, never letting go as he brought you into an empty room. The moment the both of you were in though, he was quick to lock and pin you against the door, his mouth working on your neck as you threw your head back, suppressing your moans.

He peppered your neck with soft kisses until he found that one spot right above your collarbone, that made you let out a whine and started digging your nails into his back. He alternated biting and sucking on that spot while his fingers started unbuttoning your shirt. You pushed his jacket off his shoulder, and he slipped it off, his lips still connected on you.

Your knees started shaking and you stumbled into his body, your hands grabbing his arm for support. Younghyun used this opportunity to push his thigh between your legs, and you let out a moan, feeling the friction of his jeans on your clothed core.

He blew gently on the hickeys he proudly left and took your hands in his, before pinning it above your head. He started flexing his thigh, and you responded by slowly grinding on it. Your eyes closed, hair starting to stick to your sweaty forehead as you desperately tried to chase whatever relief he was providing. Your moans came out in breathy whines and Younghyun groaned, “Fuck, you’re so hot” and “Pretty sounds just from being on my thighs.”

You squirmed your hands that was in his grasp, “Please. Need more.”

He kissed your cheek, pulling his thigh away, drawing a sharp exhale from you. He let go of your hands while his thumb rubbed soothing circles on your wrists. “Take my hand babe, show me where you want me to use them.”

You leaned back against the door, pushing your underwear down and kicking it off your legs. You swung one leg around his waist, you arm on his shoulder for support. You took his hand and brought it to your exposed core, drawing out a string of curse words out his mouth. “Fucking hell you’re dripping wet.”

“Yes I am, so _please_ do something.”

He used his fingers to spread your arousal, his fingers brushing up and down your folds, occasionally brushing through your clit. His middle finger teased your entrance and you bit your lip, almost drawing blood.

“Take my hand baby, use it how you want.”

At his command, you held his wrist, and pushed his finger into your hole, automatically clenching at the feeling. His finger was thick and calloused, providing extra friction that was different than if you were fingering yourself. You were looking at the spot where the both of you were connected now, pushing and pulling his finger in and out of you. “You’re so, _tight.”_

You just whined in response, when you pulled his finger out of you, this time Younghyun added another. You were still holding his wrist in your hand but you were losing control over it. You tightened your grip, but mostly just so you could feel like you have something to hold on to.

You were so wet, his additional finger was slipping in with ease.

Noticing that you were losing control now, Younghyun took charge and increased his speed. He scissored his fingers and bent them upwards slightly. When you snapped your head back, hitting the door letting out a high pitched moan, your leg around his waist threatening to fall down, he knew he found the spot. He continued fucking you with his fingers, encouraging you to let go for him. When he sensed that you were near, he pushed his fingers even deeper and started pressing and rubbing your clit with his thumb.

You reached your first high of the night, your moans swallowed by his kiss, your body shaking but held in place by him and the door.

He slowed down his fingering speed, helping you ride out your high.

When you tried to stand back up, you felt your knees giving out, ‘ _How convenient.’_

You knelt in front of him, your hands running over the bulge in his pants. You slipped out of your blouse and unclasped your bra, maintaining eye contact with him. The sight of you kneeling down, undressing in front of him sent a wave of rush over Younghyun, his dominance overpowering.

He looked at you and held your face in his palm, you leaned into his touch while your hand worked on his belt and zipper, pulling them down to free his erection.

You looked at him through your lashes as you pressed a kiss on his throbbing head. You took his tip into your mouth and swirled your tongue around it. Younghyun ran his thumb over your cheek, “I’m mustering up all the self control I have left to not just hold you by the hair and fuck your mouth until you’re hoarse.”

Holding his thighs, you took more of him into your mouth, you stilled and hollowed out your cheek, and Younghyun bucked his hips, his dick brushing on your throat.

You bobbed your head up and down, and Younghyun thrusted into your mouth, his hands grasping your hair causing you to groan, feeling your scalp burning and your jaw hurting.

You deepthroated him once more and he reached his climax, his thick, hot fluid shooting into your mouth. You stood up in front of him as you swallowed, his cum dribbling on the side of your lips. He swiped it with his thumb back into your mouth, and you kitten licked his thumb.

You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand as Younghyun undressed himself before pushing you against the wall again. He kissed you roughly as he stroked his member sharply to make himself erect again.

Once he was fully hard, he broke the kiss and spun you around to face the wall. He lined himself at your entrance, his hands gripping your hips and he pushed into you in one stroke, staying there as you desperately moan, your walls fluttering to accommodate to the sudden stretch.

He pressed a kiss to your shoulder, “Tell me when it’s okay to move.”

You feel his grip tightening, bruising your hips everytime you clench around him and you knew he was holding back to not hurt you. Once the pain subsided, you gently rocked your hips, stammering out a “M-move please.”

He started snapping into you in slow, sharp rhythm, his skin slapping into you with every thrust. You covered your mouth with the back of your hand, swallowing your moans. Your nipples grazing the wall of the room every time you bounce on his dick, stimulating you even more. Noticing this he pulled your hand away, “Let me hear you, don’t hold back. Let me know how good you feel.”

He thrusted deeper, stilling inside you for a few seconds before pulling back slowly and then pushing back in sharply. He repeated this pattern, noticing how you were arching your back, enjoying it. Your head was leaning against his shoulder now, your back curving, as your body took in the sensation. “You can go faster.” You whined.

He pressed a kiss to your cheek, “Do you want me to?”

“Yes, just fuck me faster.”

“I will fuck you so hard you won’t feel your legs tomorrow.”

He wrapped his arms around your torso, one of his hands squeezing your breast as he rammed into you mercilessly, moaning and groaning in your ears. The sudden change of speed caught you off guard, as you tremble, holding his arms to not lose your balance.

He continued fucking you harder and harder with each passing second and you feel your vision blurring.

His hand travelled south, finding your clit he used two fingers to rub on your bud drawing out a breathy, high pitched moan from you as your body continued to shake, in response to the overwhelming stimulation. “You think you can cum for me _again_ tonight?”

You tried to tell him you were close, your voice coming out in high pitched, breathy moans. You hear him panting, “I know, let go babe.”

Eyes shut, you focused on the feeling of his dick filling you up and his fingers toying with your clit, and you reached your orgasm, your back arching, moaning and chanting his name.

The sight of you falling apart in his hands and your walls fluttering against him pushed him over the edge too as he came, his face resting in the crook of your neck, panting and groaning, his breath hot on your skin.

He continued thrusting lazily as he rode out his high and you winced from the overstimulation, but lacking the energy to stop him.

Eventually Younghyun stilled, pulling out, he turned you around to face him again, placing his hands underneath your thighs and pulling you up, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist. You shifted, the friction of his skin on your throbbing and now dripping hole felt uncomfortable. He pressed a soft, gentle kiss on your lips and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“You’re still not gonna tell me your name?” He half-whispered right above your lips.

“I think I will.” You giggled and rested your head on his shoulder, yawning as fatigue took over you. The last thing you remember was Younghyun rubbing your back soothingly as he walked the both of you to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> archiving my fics. alternatively posted on Tumblr.


End file.
